


Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Clyde the super sleuth, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gift Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, birthday fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Приключения Клайда: Суперсыщик и черепаха под прикрытием](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405390) by [krapivka37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37)
  * Translation into srpski available: [Avantura od Klajd: izvanredan detektiv i kornjača na tajnom zadatku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846173) by [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon)



“Sherlock, where's Clyde?”

“He is currently on a date.”

“Our tortoise is on a date?”

“Watson, you sound surprised. Yes, there was a lovely tortoise that moved in next door. I thought, in the spirit of welcoming the people to the neighborhood, we should set up a play date for our land-dwelling reptiles.”

“Wait, this doesn't sound like you, Sherlock. Remember that loft just around the corner that the owner was subletting? You weren't neighborly to them.” 

“Well, I've decided to be neighborly to _this_ renter.”

“Something still smells fishy here; you don’t go out of your way to socialize.”

“Very good detecting, Watson. I have two words for you: tortoise smuggling.”

"..."

"Clyde is undercover on a date so you can gather evidence that our new neighbors are involved in tortoise smuggling?"

"Yes, that is the gist of it."

"As long as he's home by his bedtime."

"Of course."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907671) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
